


Analogous

by Railgun



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Clones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railgun/pseuds/Railgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so similar to their counterparts, yet oh so different. He wanted him to believe this, no matter what anyone else said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analogous

**Author's Note:**

> **_Seems that I get inspiration for stories in the strangest ways—hrum._**
> 
>  
> 
> **_Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo._ **

"You really like to patch up for us do you?"

"It is part of my profession. Fixing up all of you smashers after long and difficult battles," Dr. Mario answered firmly, rubbing ointment onto the skin that held one of Dark Pit's injured wings. The dark angel grunted in pain and cursed in irritation, he did not expect to find himself in the infirmary after a tough battle against his light counterpart and receiving help from an unexpected ally.

"That damn Pit-stain and that weird guy holding that funny looking sword—monado—whatever the heck it's called," he muttered.

"Did you really think you were going to win two against one?" Dr. Mario inquired amusingly, shaking his head at that idea.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't be able to do it?"

"Um, you wouldn't be here if that were the case?" refuted Dr. Mario in response.

Dark Pit groaned in annoyance. "Just finish patching me up so I can get back to battle."

"You know, it would be wise that you would rest a bit."

"Says the one who likes to attack people with pills when in combat."

"That's when I am not working, here it's different."

"Whatever," Dark Pit spat, folding his arms, cutting off attempts to continue this conversation any further. "Finish the job."

The doctor sighed and wrapped white bandages upon the injured areas of his patient, as he continued his medical work he felt an obligation to at least warn his patient the dangers of going right back to combat after he is fixed, even if he was stubborn.

"I highly recommend that you at least relax for the rest of the day," he warned. "These wounds will just regain power over you if you don't."

"Hah! Don't you see that I am not in the same level as your counterpart!" Dark Pit sneered at the doctor's advice. "You talk to me as if I am human, when I am nowhere near the level of a mortal."

"True, but you will just feel pain if you don't rest and it may take even longer to recover."

"Perhaps you underestimate what my true potential is Doctor," Dark Pit snorted, recalling his past accomplishments. If there was anything he disliked, was being given orders and being restricted. "Your mere concerns do not alarm me one bit. In fact they make me laugh."

"I assume you must really want to get back at Pit that badly, hmm?"

"Of course," Dark Pit admitted. "I think everyone here needs to see who the better Pit is."

Dr. Mario did not say anything at that statement, he could already tell that Dark Pit was just adamant in defeating Pit one day. Even in going through injuries, his persistence still stayed in intact.

 _A competition between counterparts. . ._ Dr. Mario mused in his head. _. . .not surprising._

"It's just annoying that everyone here, both newcomers and veterans, treat that guy with so much love and respect," complained the dark angel. "Yet when I joined, no one said much about me other than I was just some clone."

He continued on, "I guess I'll cut Lady Palutena some slack in at least having some sort of reaction towards my arrival, but everyone else seemed to ignore me for that annoying angel. Heck, even people laugh when they go against me because our move sets are almost identical and think I'm a joke. I especially want to rip Pit's wings off when he calls me that stupid nickname."

"You mean Pittoo?"

"Don't say that!" Dark Pit yelled, shocked that he heard that dreadful name coming from the doctor's lips. "I always cringe when I hear that name!"

Dr. Mario chuckled in return, despite his patient's anger. "It's a funny nickname."

"More like stupid, but anyways my goal is to defeat him and show everyone what I am capable of. Compared to what everyone else says, I am more than just an incompetent clone. That's why I refuse to rest myself until I am done with my goal, and that's final."

"I see."

"So don't even bother telling me to refrain myself from fighting because it's not going to happen," snarled the fallen angel. "All your efforts will be left in vain, so are you done?"

"Almost," Dr. Mario declared, placing the last few appendages on his patient's body.

"Good. I will show that Pit-stain who is the better of the two, and then when it happens you will be tending to his wounds instead."

The face of the doctor became solemn as he was finishing up his work, A sudden pity rose for the dark angel in front of him. He was not aware that Dark Pit's transition from his world to the Smash world was not a pleasant experience.

" _No one said much about me other than I was just some clone. . . "_

_Clone. . ._

It caused him to recall someone else who was once attacked for being a copy. Oh, how could he have missed that.

"So, you just want to go after him and prove your worth. . .because you were called a clone."

"Hmm?" Dark Pit heard the sentence come from the doctor who was staring at him sadly.

"I know how that feels," Dr. Mario revealed. "I mean look at me, when I came back I didn't get much support either."

"Oh yeah. . .you're. . ." Dark Pit trailed off, pondering whether he should finish with the words that Dr. Mario was Mario's medical counterpart.

"When I was invited to come back here I was a little hesitant because of my previous experiences," Dr. Mario explained. "Not that I was treated horribly by the others, but I wasn't respected much either. Everyone was more interested in Mario than me so I felt a little lonely."

Dark Pit rose a brow, feeling suddenly interested and wanting the doctor to continue. "Really?"

"Yeah, there were times were I felt like I wasn't taken seriously by opponents when I fought in battle, they automatically assume that because I was a clone, my fighting style would be exactly the same as Mario's. However I proved them wrong, and eventually I decided to leave because I wasn't so happy. Then the Subspace Emissary happened, and I returned after I received a letter from Master Hand wanting to see me join the battlefield again."

He smiled sadly as he continued his story. "Like I said before I was a little hesitant, but there was no way I was going to decline an offer from a powerful God like Master Hand. So I went back and I also consulted with him in whether I could also be like a healer for everyone after they would engage in brawls. That way my time here would be less intimidating."

"Hunh, so did he accept?" Dark Pit inquired.

"Of course, why else does this infirmary exist in the first place? Surprisingly, when I returned I was treated a lot more fairer by the rest of the Smashers than before, perhaps because I gained veteran status and because of my departure that lasted for a few years. Everyone goes to me for treatment when something is wrong. Now my times here are much more brighter."

"Oh, good for you," Dark Pit muttered, slightly envious that Mario's counterpart was receiving better treatment by the Smashers than he was.

"And it saddens me to see another Smasher go through the same things I did," Dr. Mario stated, making Dark Pit blink in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You maybe a clone of Pit, like I am a clone of Mario, but that does not mean we don't have our own unique abilities. To be honest I don't see you as simply a clone, I think you have your own traits that make you stand out."

"Is that so?" Dark Pit murmured, skeptical at the doctor's words on whether he actually meant it or he was just trying to cheer him up. "Everyone else doesn't find that true."

"Well I do. Honest."

The dark angel said nothing, instead by hearing Dr. Mario's statement about him being unique, he started to feel a little. . .

. . _.relieved_?

But before the fallen angel could understand how he was feeling, Dr. Mario then placed the last bandage on his patient and moved away from him, signaling that could leave his office.

"You are finished Dark Pit, so you can go now," he declared. "I cannot convince you to rest since you refuse and after seeing your motives I understand why. However, let me tell you that I don't see you as simply a Pit clone, I think you are a formidable opponent and would like to go against you one day. You are not alone, and you do not have to stay brooding and let others get to you if they see you as a clone. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Such words stunned the black angel, causing him to turn and face the doctor in awe. Indeed, they felt the pain of being mocked and deemed as simply clones of their main counterparts. They were so similar to their counterparts, yet oh so different. One of them believed that they both had unique traits that differed from them, and were worthy of their place in the Smash World. He wanted him to believe this, no matter what anyone else said.

Unexpectedly, Dr. Mario reached out his hand to the Pit clone. "You don't have to feel lonely anymore Dark Pit. Would you. . .like to befriend a fellow clone?"

Surprised yet feeling blissful, the dark angel smirked for the first time in a while. He did not expect to be understood or even find solace with any of the Smashers.

Yet there was one who did, and he was deemed as a clone too.

He didn't feel so alone anymore. The angel took hold of the doctor's hand and shook it, feeling confident and eager to make a new friend.

"Lets show them what we _clones_ are capable of."

**Author's Note:**

> **_I know that there are some who are still unhappy with the inclusion of Dr. Mario and Dark Pit in Smash 4, disregarding them as cheap clones. Which yes I'll admit they are in a sense, but I also think they have some aspects that make them at least distinct from their counterparts. Such thoughts compelled me to make a fanfic based on that and how they are treated. I also think that both characters would probably understand each other (because of the pain they feel as being regarded as clones) and become good friends. Also, I have a headcanon that Dr. Mario actually treats people who get hurt/wounded after battles—he is a Doctor after all!_**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Feedback is appreciated._  
> **


End file.
